custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom Menace
The Phantom Menace is the first installment in the Star Wars saga. Quotes * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Queen Amidala: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Antonio: What can I say, Amidala?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * Queen Amidala: Anyway, Antonio, how you gonna make them fresh? * Antonio: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Antonio and Queen Amidala stop by Derek's granddad's house) * Queen Amidala: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Antonio? * Antonio: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * Queen Amidala: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Antonio: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Antonio and Queen Amidala gives the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Antonio and Queen Amidala: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Antonio: You, too. * Queen Amidala: How many more houses to go? * Antonio: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Antonio and Queen Amidala go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Antonio and Queen Amidala) * Queen Amidala: What are they!? * Antonio: I think they're a bunch of bees! * Queen Amidala: Watch out! * Antonio: AAAH! * Antonio and Queen Amidala: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Antonio: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * Queen Amidala: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Antonio and Queen Amidala arrive) * Derek: Hi, Antonio. Hi, Amidala. What's happened? * Antonio: Queen Amidala and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * Queen Amidala: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. ** (Jenna arrives) ** Jenna (gloomy): Hi guys. ** Qui Gon Jinn & Boys: Hi Jenna! ** Noah: Do you want to play with us? ** Jenna: No, I don't feel like it. (goes inside to the clubhouse) ** Brandon: I wonder what's wrong with Jenna? ** Qui Gon Jinn: I'm not sure, but I'm gonna go find out. I'll be right back. ** Boys: OK. ** (Qui Gon Jinn goes to catch up with Jenna) ** Noah: What do you want to do now? ** Brandon: We can play tag. ** Noah: OK, and guess what? ** Brandon: What? ** Noah (tags Brandon): You're it! (runs away) ** Brandon: Oh no you don't! Get back here! (runs after Noah) ** (fades to Jenna inside the clubhouse on the couch, looking sad, while Qui Gon Jinn enters) ** Qui Gon Jinn: Hi Jenna! ** Jenna: Oh, hi Qui Gon. ** Qui Gon Jinn: Don't you want to play with us? ** Jenna: No, I don't feel like it. ** Qui Gon Jinn: So, is everything alright, Jenna? ** Jenna: Well kind of... you see, my family is gonna have a new baby soon. ** Qui Gon Jinn: Oh, that sounds Great! ** Jenna: It is. I'm excited for the baby to come, but I'm afraid that when the baby does come, my parents won't love me anymore, because they'll be so busy taking care of the baby! ** Qui Gon Jinn: Oh, Jenna. Sometimes, taking care of a baby can be a lot of work, but no matter what, they'll still love you! ** Jenna: You think so? ** Qui Gon Jinn: I know they will! Your family will be counting on you to be a good big sister to your new baby brother! ** Jenna: And I can always count on you too, Qui Gon! ** ** ** Baby Bop: Hi there, Droid. ** Battle Droid: Hi Baby Bop. ** Baby Bop: Would you mind being here with me? ** Battle Droid: Sure, and we always like having you around. ** (Darth Maul comes down the treehouse, walking. He sees the evidence where there are bean bags in a line) ** Darth Maul: Bean bags? It must be that way. (he walks to the edge of the stairs) ** (a crocodile scares Darth Maul) ** Darth Maul: (screaming) AAAAH!!! ** (kids laughing) ** Juan: Gotcha!! ** Darth Maul: Don't scare me like that! I thought you were playing with Mr. Crocodile! ** Carlos: C'mon, Lord Maul! Let's all pretend we're monkeys! ** Darth Maul: Well, all right. (he lines up) ** Julie: Okay, Maul. We all have four monkeys. One, two, three, and Barney makes four. ** Darth Maul: Okay. I'm ready. ** (song starts for "Four Little Monkeys Swinging in the Tree") Category:Star Wars